Combustion inside an oven can create flue gases that can be detrimental in a number of ways. For example, the flue gases that are not exhausted from the oven cavity can raise the level of carbon monoxide during bake and broil operations of the oven and can raise the overall temperature of the upper area of the appliance in which the oven is located. Moreover, certain configurations for channeling the flue gases out of the range may create warm or hot areas around the oven that is unpleasant or harmful to a user accessing these areas.
Thus, there is a need for apparatuses or methods that can channel flue gases out of the oven cavity while addressing some or all of these issues.